


lovers' carvings

by heavydiirtysoul



Series: Underneath your clothes - crossdressing au [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anyways, Bandom - Freeform, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Domestic, First Anniversary, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, also a bit domestic bliss bc why not, crossdressing!tyler, guilty pleasure?? pff no i embrace it ok, i'm not even sorry anymore, joshler - Freeform, okay so y'all know i love crossdressing tyler right, okay thats all folks have fun!!!, pastel!Tyler, so yeah i did it again, ty and joshie have been together for a year and its time for anniversary sex, yup thats all basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first anniversary, and Tyler has prepared a very special gift for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovers' carvings

Time was a curious thing when you were in love, Tyler mused with a soft sigh as he woke up that morning. 

Josh was still fast asleep next to him, snoring quietly, and Tyler snuck out of bed carefully, not wanting to wake up his boyfriend just yet. He'd slept in his silk nightgown, the soft fabrics playing around his legs in the slight breeze falling from the cracked window of their bedroom as he tiptoed away from the bed. 

He shivered, grabbing his bathrobe from the hook next to the door and pulling it close around his shoulders. Today was the day – their one year mark. One year since that fateful night when he kissed Josh, one year since their lives had been turned upside down in mere seconds; yet it still felt as if said night had just been yesterday. 

A curious thing, definitely, he repeated his own thought to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. One year. 

 

The air in the kitchen was just as chill as in their bedroom, and he let the coffee machine rumble to life while yawning dramatically – he really needed some caffeeine, especially after last nights show. Madison Square Garden, who would've thought? 

It was a worthy end to an incredible tour, and even though the overseas leg was still happening later this year, it did feel like the end to a chapter filled with adventure and new experiences, all of them with Josh by his side. He couldn't help the honey-soft smile when he thought of Josh again – best friends to lovers, what a cliché. 

He admitted it had probably been a long time coming, their closeness ultimately changing from simple platonic affection to actual romantic feelings, but in retrospective, he wouldn't've wanted it any other way. 

 

He was comfortable and warm in his robe and fuzzy slippers, sipping tiny swigs from the cup of coffee he'd fixed himself before going to sit outside on the balcony, bathing in the first golden rays of sunshine peaking over the edges of roofs, treetops and the old water reservoir tower, painting the prettiest, fiery colors on the horizon and into the clouds. He could hear noise from inside the flat – Josh had finally woken up, sleepily making his way to the bathroom, and Tyler could hear the familiar sound of the shower being turned on. 

For a brief moment, he thought about joining his boyfriend, but discarded the idea quickly again. He was too comfortable with the newspaper and his coffee – his thickly framed glasses resting on the tip of his nose while he read up on the latest news, enjoying the silence until Josh finally joined him with his own cup of coffee, wearing nothing but a sweater he'd stolen from Tyler and his boxers. 

„Aren't you freezing?“, Tyler asked with a concerned look to Josh, „it's barely 60 degrees. You'll catch a cold.“ 

„I'll be fine. Didn't plan on spending all day outside and in my underwear, don't worry. … Good morning, by the way.“ He leant over to press a small, yet affectionate kiss to Tyler's lips before stealing some pages of the newspaper for himself, reading over them briefly before emptying his cup of coffee with one big swig. 

„You didn't forget what day it is, right?“ 

Tyler smiled cheekily while putting his glasses down on the table, next to his cup and onto the forgotten newspaper. 

„I knew you'd ask. No, I haven't forgotten. How could I forget our first anniversary? You really think I'm that bad with dates?“, Josh laughed, leaning back and crossing his arms in front of his chest. „I just wasn't sure if you even wanted to mention it. It's not that important, is it? We didn't celebrate our friendaversary, so I just thought...“ 

Josh trailed off, faint smile still playing on his lips while he squinted into the rising sun. 

„No, I – I actually have a kind of gift for you, Jishwa. But -“, Tyler gestured for Josh to let him finish before objecting to being gifted anything, „it's a gift for both of us, and you'll only get it tonight, after dinner. Deal?“ 

„Fine“, Josh sighed, though he still seemed to be uncomfortable with the idea of getting a gift when he obviously hadn't gotten anything for Tyler in return. 

„Josh, don't worry, okay? You'll love the gift, and I love it too, so – just let me surprise you, babe.“ 

 

The day was quite uneventful, the both of them mostly running errands around the flat that had been rejected while they'd both been on tour – laundry, cleaning, some plants needed new pots. They were busy all morning, Josh disappearing to go grocery shopping for a few hours too, while Tyler put the alone time at home to good use with some writing and journaling. 

They had a simple lunch together, the both of them not wanting to eat too much so they'd have more room for food when it came to dinner. 

They'd reserved a table at their favorite restaurant – a quite fancy one, mexican, and actually the one they'd gone on their first proper date way back when. Josh had joked about them being super cheesy, but Tyler had objected and made clear that he fully intended to make it a tradition that they'd come back for each anniversary. 

„It's a cute tradition, okay? Don't mock it.“ His pout was too cute for Josh to say no to, so he simply agreed. Tyler was happy that he was apparently the one in charge of the traditions now – he was romantic to an almost obsessive extent, surprising Josh with flowers, pralines, rose petals on the bed, champagne in the bathtub after an especially great show; his creativity seemed to know no boundaries, and Josh enjoyed being spoiled, even though he squirmed and blushed and whimpered dramatically every time Tyler surprised him with something new. 

***

One of those surprises wasn't exactly what Josh had expected, but looking back, he probably should've seen the signs and put two and two together. 

They had moved in together about three months after their first date, deciding that waiting an 'appropriate amount of time' couldn't be applied to them, since they'd been best friends for so long before dating. House hunting wasn't an easy task with Tyler, he complained about pretty much everything. 

Whatever flat they looked at, there was always something bugging Tyler – the flat was too small, too big, the floor plan too weird, the whole place too dark, the energy wasn't right... At one point Josh was absolutely sure Tyler was actually just playing with him, some gruesome game that Josh didn't see the fun in, and he was about to give Tyler a piece of his mind about that – luckily, it never got that far, because the next day, their realtor showed them a flat right on the outskirts of Columbus, and Josh could practically feel Tyler's relief right the second they walked into the place.

„That's the one“, he gasped, eyes wide and warm and almost spilling over with happiness, „that's our flat. Look, Josh, it's perfect!“ 

He twirled around the empty living room in his floral kimono as if dancing to a melody only he could hear, and Josh couldn't help the passionate kiss as he swept Tyler off his feet and into his arms, a breathless laugh on his lips, smiling into their touch. 

„This is our home“, he agreed, his eyes darting over the place – light beech floors, huge windows, a fireplace, a white kitchen and a spare room right next to the bedroom they could use as a studio: It really was the perfect space for them, and Josh was glad that Tyler had insisted on them not settling for anything less than what they had envisioned together. 

Josh still beamed like a ray of sunshine whenever he thought about that day, even though it had been followed by stress and frustration and even some fights as they moved in – they both owned more furniture and things than they'd originally thought, resulting in them needing to get rid of some stuff in order to actually fit everything into their new home. 

Neither of them was good with letting things go – both metaphorically and quite literally, and they spent whole days not talking because one of them was pissed off at the other for some petty, small, unnecessary argument. 

***

It got really bad when Josh caught Tyler sneaking a suspicious looking cardboard box into the bedroom. 

„Hey!, he shouted, sprinting over to get between Tyler and the bedroom door, blocking the way. „Now what's that?“ 

He had anticipated another heated argument, not Tyler squirming awkwardly and his eyes darting anywhere but to Josh. 

„Uh, nothing. It's nothing, Josh, nevermind, I can just.. I'll get rid of this“, hushed words, spilling from lips pressed together, and Josh got even more suspicious. 

„No,w ait. Show me.“ Before Tyler could turn on his heel and get away, Josh's hands sneaked into the box, pulling out what felt like clothing. Soft clothing, cascading in his arms like a gown, and – 

„Is that a dress?!“ 

Tyler was crimson red by now, withering away under Josh's surprised gaze, tearing the dress from Josh's hands with an angry huff. 

„Why do you care? I'll get rid of it, I told you.“ 

„No, wait, Tyler – wait, come on!“ 

But the other was already fleeing the scene, rushing to the front door, but Josh got ahold of him in time, pushing the door close before Tyler could get out, leaning against it with his back. His eyes were still fixed on the box, and he couldn't help the confused expression when he locked eyes with Tyler. 

„So, you're like.. into this?“ He gestured to the box, honest curiosity in his voice. Tyler muttered half-curses under his breath, finally putting the cardboard box down and crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

„So what if I am?“ 

„I – nothing. That's – I mean, that's okay for me. I just didn't know it, and I wish you'd told me, you know?“ He could practically see Tyler's hesitation – that probably wasn't the reaction he'd expected, and he didn't know what to make of it. 

„So, you're, like.. you're okay with this?“ 

„Hey, you like wearing dresses, what else is new, right? Not like I've never seen you wear feminine clothing before. I mean, I guess I really could've picked up on that earlier.“ 

He peppered a kiss to Tyler's forehead, cupping his cheeks and locking their eyes again, genuine sincerity in his expression. 

„I'm fine with it. I'm actually quite intrigued to see what it looks like. You could wear one tonight, what do you think? Show me what you got in that box there.“ 

Tyler was still blushing, but he did seem a bit more comfortable now, maybe even relieved. „I could do that, I guess. I wouldn't want to throw the dresses away, really, they're too pretty to go in the trash.“ 

The evening of that day was weird for Josh, admittedly, but the honest happiness and excitement in Tyler's face when he showed off his quite extensive collection of various dresses, skirts and heels was enough of a reward to let Josh forget his innate doubts. If Tyler was happy, he'd adjust, and he'd support his boyfriend, just like he always did.

 

While he didn't particulary dig the idea of Tyler in a dress at first, Josh found that with time, he grew to like it. 

The way Tyler moved differently when wearing them, swaying his hips and moving his hands more delicately, the small, but noticeable changes in his behaviour, the way he smiled with kittenish coquetry.. It was endlessly fascinating for Josh to discover and unravel more and more of that still relatively new side of Tyler, to see his boyfriend blossom into an almost ethereal beauty with lace dresses, soft make up, heels – it felt surreal, still, but he grew more and more attached to that side of him. 

They had never actually integrated the whole thing into their intimate life – it didn't feel right for Josh, somehow, to stain this innately innocent game of theirs with anything even borderline sexual – he found Tyler too delicate for that, not wanting to think about this feminine version of his boyfriend the way he thought about the more masculine side. 

Ultimately, it was Tyler who brought it up and caused Josh's last doubts to disintegrate into nothing but thin air. 

He almost choked on his Red Bull when Tyler casually walked into the living room with nothing but lace panties and a silk nightgown on, heels clicking against the wooden floor, and when he provocatively sat down on the couch, crossing his legs coyly, blinking up to Josh with what was probably the dirtiest, most seductive expression he'd ever witnessed on his boyfriend, Josh was more than willing to throw his last arguments against the whole thing over board. 

They never looked back after that morning, and Josh didn't ever regret it, not even for a second.

***

The food at the mexican restaurant was just as good as always, and both Josh and Tyler stuffed themselves to the brink of feeling like they'd never be able to move again. 

The waiter had long cleared their table, leaving them with only a carafe of wine and their two glasses while they watched the sun go down, silent in the moment, enjoying each others company without needing to talk – their hands were entangled, fingertips drawing the tiniest patterns on tan skin, and they remained silent until Josh asked for the bill. The payment was done quickly, and the both of them left after helping each other into their coats, shivering in the cool night's air. 

They got a cab, continuing to hold each others hands all the way home, exchanging nothing but knowing smiles and cocked eyebrows and eyes beaming with barely hidden excitement upon the night laid out before them. 

 

They had settled on the couch when Tyler finally spoke up, an almost devilish grin on his lips, clearing his throat, speaking in an overly dramatic, festive voice. 

„My dear boyfriend“, he started, giving Josh a playfully stern look as the other laughed, with a choked up cough falling silent straight after the warning gaze coming from Ty. 

„Again – my dear boyfriend. Seeing that it is our first anniversary, I gave myself permission to prepare a little something. See it as a gift for both of us. Please awat further instructions, I shall return shortly. Do not move“, he added with a wink before disappearing into their bedroom. 

Josh had a pretty vivid idea of how the mysterious gift would look like, and even though he tried to calm himself, he wasn't sure anything in the world could've prepared him for the sight of Tyler as he casually leant against the doorframe, giving Josh a few moments to drink up his appearance. 

 

The dress was completely black, with a transparent tulle skirt and a low cut leather top, studded, a zipper half undone in the middle, a waist belt and --- gosh, Josh was already groaning desperately, the mere thought of getting to do whatever he pleased with Ty in that dress... Tyler had a cheeky grin plastered on his face, batting his eyelashes provocatively, his index finger softly drawing along his thigh. 

„Don't you want to come and play with me, baby?, he asked, flirtatious voice, and Josh almost tipped over his own feet as he rushed over, pressing Tyler up against the frame, lust already clouding his eyes. 

„You look so hot, princess“, he breathed against Tyler's jawline, peppering kisses along his neck, the smallest of bites along his collarbones, leaving tiny marks wherever his teeth grazed delicate skin, and his boyfriend was already a whimpering mess underneath his exploring hands. 

„Best. Gift. Ever“, Josh breathed out, emphasing every word with a forceful, passionate kiss to Tyler's lips, stepping back for a moment to take in the sight again – the dress fit perfectly, hugging Ty's fragile frame, giving him a look somewhere between incredibly sexy and cute as a button, and Josh had trouble focusing on the task at hand, feeling his own dick already pressing hard against his jeans. 

„You're so gorgeous. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm not complaining. I love you. I love you, gosh.“ 

And with that, he scooped Tyler up into his arms, bridal style, carrying him into their bedroom, carefully sitting him down on the edge of their bed – their lips were connected again, tongues moving lazily against each other in perfect synch, and Josh sighed happily into Tyler's mouth. 

He could probably spend a whole day doing nothing except kissing his boyfriend, but the knots in his stomach were proof enough that today was definitely not that day. 

Their movements grew more passionate again, breath speeding up, hands ghosting over skin and sending shivers down their spines, and Josh felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

 

He was more than glad that the dress had a zipper right at the front. He entangled his index finger in the belt, tugging softly at it, opening up the buckle and unzipping the top, trailing sloppy kisses down Tyler's chest as they both shuffled backwards, hasty movements until Tyler was on his back, one hand entangled in his boyfriend's hair, the other frantically tearing open Josh's jeans, palming him through the fabric of his briefs. Josh was already painfully hard, his dick pressing uncomfortably against his pants, and he couldn't keep his hips from bucking up into Tyler's delicate, small hands, desperate for even the smallest amount of friction against his throbbing cock. 

„Want you. Want you so much, princess“, he panted, and the soft moans, high pitched and sweet like a bell falling from Tyler's lips were enough to make him growl with frustration. 

He needed more, now, and he lifted his hips up enough to get rid of his jeans completely, his briefs following shortly after, groaning with relief as his dick finally sprung free, and Tyler's hands were wrapped around it in the blink of an eye. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood, but he couldn't care less. 

Nothing in this world existed except his beautiful, ethereal boyfriend lying beneath him in this outrageously sexy dress, those big, brown eyes and those swollen, red lips worried between teeth, and delicate fingers around his dick, stroking him in a steady rythm, almost agonizingly slow, and Josh moaned as he fucked himself into Tyler's hand, and he was sure that he could get off on the sight before him alone. But he wasn't exactly eager on having all of this end so soon, so he tried to hold back, tried to calm his breathing, closing his eyes for a moment as he felt Tyler speed up his movements, and he almost snapped at his boyfriend. 

„Stop“, he pressed out, and Tyler's eyes grew wide with confusion. 

„Put your hands above your head. To the headboard. Don't move.“ 

The amount of self-restrictment needed for this was practically immeasurable, and Josh couldn't really tell afterwards how he managed to do it, but he drew back, getting rid of his shirt and using it to tie Tyler's left hand to the bed post before pulling the belt out of the hoops of the dress, using it to tie down Tyler's other hand. 

„Much better“, he hummed with satisfaction, kneeling over Tyler, taking in the view, a soft smile on his lips. 

„Such a pretty baby“, he praised his boyfriend, leaning down to trail small kisses along Tyler's chest, letting his tongue circle his nipples while his hands roamed towards Tyler's hips, straddling the hem of his panties carefully, teasingly, and Tyler's moans echoing in his ears were enough to make him roll his hips against the other, the sensation of skin against lace overwhelming on his sensitive skin. 

„Please, Josh, I need you to -“ 

Josh interrupted his lover with a harsh kiss, biting down on Tyler's bottom lip. 

„Always so vocal about what you want, hm? But you don't get to decide that tonight, princess“, he hummed against his lips, smirking, and he knew fully well just how agonizing the teasing was when Tyler's head fell back with a frustrated growl. Josh was still grinding up against him, the friction almost unbearable at this point, and he finally ordered Tyler to lift his hips, pulling his panties down and throwing them away carelessly, almost hypnotized by the begging gaze in Tyler's eyes as he let his tongue slide up Tyler's dick slowly before sucking him into his mouth completely, almost choking, but continuing the movement a few times nonetheless. 

„Hmmm. You taste so good, baby boy. Want to taste yourself?“ 

He pressed a quick kiss to his lips, licking into Tyler's mouth to let the other get a taste of his own precum, and Tyler sobbed needily under his fingers as he started to give his dick short, fast-paced strokes, keeping their eyes locked – there was nothing more sexy to Josh than seeing Tyler like this, all tied up and pretty, needy and so desperate for his touch, whimpering under his hands, eyes heavy-lidded and glazed with the nerve-wrecking ache of being so, so close, but not quite there, dancing on the edge of climaxing, but not quite falling apart yet.

 

Tyler was still wearing the dress as Josh reached for the lube on their nightstand, although it had slid down halfway around his shoulders, the tulle pushed up around his hips, and Josh couldn't remember ever seeing anything this beautiful. 

He slicked up two fingers thoroughly before hooking his shoulders under Tyler's knees, lifting his legs up so he could rest between his thighs. Working him open slowly, with practiced movements before slowly crawling up to rest his chin on Tyler's chest for a moment, their breaths almost synchronized, both of them panting heavily with lust and need. 

„I can't wait to fuck you, my sweet princess“, Josh nuzzled into Tyler's neck, and the other whimpered in agreement. 

„Want you so much“, Tyler hummed, only interrupted by a sharp breath sucked in between his teeth as Josh grabbed both of their dicks, jacking them off together, and he could feel Tyler's abdominal muscles clench – he was so close already, but Josh didn't want it to end like this, so he carefully bucked up his hips, pressing into Tyler, slowly filling him up until he bottomed out, and both of them let out a shaky breath upon the indescribably sensation – Tyler already clenching around Josh's cock, both of them leaking against each other's stomachs, and their eyes locked and wide and glazed. 

„So pretty“, Josh breathed out, and Tyler was almost falling apart when Josh slowly started to thrust, short, sloppy thrusts indicating he was far too close already, too. 

He wasn't exactly sure how he did it, but he kept up the rythm for a few more minutes, pressured moans and sobs as he bit down on Tyler's neck, his boyfriend pulling his hair hard enough to make Josh growl in pain, almost sending him over the edge. 

He growled through gritted teeth, hips bucking up, out of rythm, only a few times, and there he was; coming undone, every inch of his body clenching, every muscle aching and tearing him apart right there and then, and he was yelling Tyler's name, burying himself deep in his boyfriend again with a last, forceful thrust. 

Tyler was holding his breath, choking out short, gasped moans while his body was shaken by his orgasm. 

Josh rode them both through it, sloppy, unfocused movements when his hips twitched against Tyler's, and the cum between them was hot and sticky on their stomachs as Josh could feel the last tension leave his body, warm, mind-numbing waves of pleasure taking its place. 

***

Their breaths were slowly calming down, racing heartbeats decreasing back to a normal pace, and Tyler was snuggled up by Josh's side, peppering kisses on his chest and along his collarbone. 

„That was absolutely amazing, babe“, he whispered into his neck, and Josh hummed with closed eyes, a soft, loving smile playing on his lips. „But I'm afraid we ruined the dress“, Tyler added with a slightly disappointed voice, sitting up to rid himself of the last, now cum-stained pieces of the leather piece. „I can't even give it away to the cleaner's, not when it's looking like that.“ 

Josh gave him a sleepy gaze through half-closed eyes, snorting quietly and shaking his head. 

„We can buy you a new one, for next time“, he replied, the tiny smirk still playing on his lips, and they fell asleep with entangled limbs and hushed love confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> alright i hope this was a worthy follow up to the first part of this ha
> 
> this is the dress tyler is wearing btw!! http://jcshxdun.tumblr.com/post/149288790525
> 
> anyways, feel free to leave a comment if you liked this! or prompt me at jcshxdun.tumblr.com -- i'm happy to write almost anything for you!
> 
> as always, this is dedicated to my lovely wormler stans, providing me with inspiration and drawings of tyler in cute dresses. y'all are incredible xx


End file.
